guerra eterna
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: este proyecto esta hecho con el puro deseo de entretener y todos los derechos son de sus compañías y estudios de animación encargado de Miraculous Ladybug y todo esto pasa en la primera temporada y puede que algo de la segunda


Guerra eterna

antes del corred del tiempo en los principio de la creación existía alfa, omega y "Pi", uno representa la creación otro de la destrucción y el ultimo de la energía que los 2 pueden usar o desatar, y la otra función de es el "Pi" mediador entre alfa y omega para que la guerra entre ellos nunca llegue, y por incontables milenios la guerra nuca llego, hasta que "Pi" fue destruido por una espada de fuego y la guerra se desato ente la creación y la destrucción, durante los choques de las 2 fuerzas nacieron las semillas de la vida y la muerte de las cuales nacerán lo seres que continuarán la guerra, y que de los restos de "Pi" nacieron unos seres de fuego, luz y oscuridad que se auto llamaron equilibradores, quienes tardaron en reunir la fuerza para encellar al alfa y al omega en 2 planetoides para que nunca se encuentren otra vez, pero aún tiene que liderar con las semillas de la vida de la muerte, las cuales están en incontables planetas y estrellas.

Por los miles de años el universos a esta pasando en paz relativa ya que en muchos mundos las servidas de vida y muerte germinaron revelando a nuevos del orden y el caos en diferentes mundos y estrellas, lo seres que nacidos de las semillas de vida son pacíficos muy inteligentes todo lo solucionan con el dialogo y la compasión en muy raras ocasiones con las armas ya que sabes la diferencia entre una enfermedad y plaga.

Por el otro lado las semillas de muerte eran totalmente salvajes sin señales de inteligencia o conciencia, pero lo que paso después nadie lo espero o que pasarían ya que uno de ellos tomo el mando de todos los demás las semillas de muerte nombrando a todo ellos como los anuladores y empezaron a superar a los calmantes que nacieron de las semillas de la vida, en cada mundo en cada galaxia las semillas de vida que se llamaban los calmantes hasta los equilibradores empezaron hacer blanco de ataques, y en lo que se puede decir el último esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio por los equilibradores y los calmantes ya que combinaron sus poderes en una explosión enseran a los anuladores en una dimensión oscura de anti materia que aún tiene conexiones con la materia, pero en el proceso los calmantes fueron casi totalmente borrados dejando solo a 4 calmante equilibradores para seguir vigilando el equilibrio.

pero no que se percataron es que 2 anuladores se escaparon del encierro buscando la manera de liberar a los demás, elaborando un plan que puede necesitar de los mortales los cuales fueron ignoraros por ellos hasta ahora, en una galaxia muy lejana surge una extraña oscuridad que nace de lo que parece del sol de la galaxia, y como manto oscuro que cubre todo los planetas y se está expandiendo a todas las galaxias cercanas cubriendo planetas y estrellas sin dejar alguna señal de luz, y mientras se expande un ser ve en la lejanía que una armaduras gris pero su forma es algo confusa de ver.

-al parecer los anuladores escaparon al encierro o nunca los atrapamos a todos, como sea al paso que va esta oscuridad llegara a la estrella 122368, a gran velocidad, espero que FI ya haya llegado al tercer planeta de esa estrella-dijo el ser con voz eterio.

Mientras se mantiene a la distancia de esa oscuridad, al sistema solar en el tercer planeta en la ciudad de parís en una de las calles principales una especie de lobo robótico humanoide está disparando una serie de misiles y balas a 2 adolescentes, uno es uno joven que veste de un traje de cuero negro un cinturón que hace a una cola de gato así como una orejas en la cabeza, un antifaz que le cobre la cara una campaña esférica en el cuello y sus ojos de color verde muy parecido a los de un gato.

El otro es una joven con un traje completamente rojo con manchas de color negro y una de las manchas cubre todo el cuello, en la cintura tiene un bolso con las manchas negras y el mismo color rojo, un antifaz igual de rojo con 5 manchas colocados en las esquinas y en el centro, y 2 cintas formando unas coletas de caballo pequeñas y su caballo negro azulado.

-bueno mi lady, ¿ cuál es el plan?-pregunto el chico un poco preocupado por todos los disparos.

-estoy pensando en ello- respondió la chica pensando lo más rápido que puede.

Mientras en un lugar muy parecido a unas especies de balcón oscuro con barias mariposas blancas, este un tipo vestido con traje de gala morado oscuro con un bastón negro y una máscara gris neuro que la cubre completamente la cabeza solo dejando los ojos y la boca expuestos.

-muy bien, warr lobo sigue así y trai me los miraculos-dijo el tipo más confiado.

Regresando a la batalla -como quieres Hawk Moth-dijo el lobo disparando más contra los jóvenes. A lo que logran cubrirse de tras de un autobús para tener tiempo de elaborar un plan.

-amuleto encantado-dijo la chica sacando un yoyo lazándolo a los aires y del mismo yoyo salieron cientos de mariquitas que crearon una especio de bolsa y lata de aerosol muy raro.

-bueno creo que ahora si estamos en problemas-dijo el joven con un poco de resignación.

Pero en la mente de la chica todo un plan se está formando al ver muchos objetos que se iluminan de color rojos con los puntos negros.

\- Cat Noir tengo una idea, ¿crees que puedas distráelo lo suficiente para colocar la bola en la cabeza y que puedas destruir sus soportes de los pies? -dijo y pregunto la chica confinada del plan.

-claro que puedo mi lady, ya que te puedo distraerte a ti-dijo Cat Noir muy tranquilo y un poco coqueto, y acercándose mucho a la chica.

-bueno a trabajar entonces-dijo la chica tranquila y empujando a Cat Noir con la mano derecha y con un poco de fuerza, pero sin tirarlo al suelo.

Y dehimediato los joven héroes se separaron Cat Noir hace lo suyo distrayendo al villano haciendo que lo tome de blanco ya que todos los disparan son más para el que para a la chica, a lo que la chica llenaba la bolsa con lo que hay en la lata de aerosol y en el momento que el villano esta más distraídos se le coloca la bolsa en la cabeza dejándolo temporalmente ciego, lo que aprovecha Cat Noir para destruir los soportes de los pies.

-! Gataclismo¡- grito Cat Noir y en su mano derecha una luz negra aparece.

Y en cuanto esa luz tocaron los soportes fueron destruidos en una forma de oxidación y no solo los soportes si no también el exoesqueleto fue destruido, y como buen gato esquiva un golpe que iba para el.

-listo ladybug, y ¿ ahora qué?-pregunto Cat Noir un curiosidad por el resto del plan.

-espero un segundos-dijo ladybug tranquila y colocándose tras una toma de agua.

En eso warr lobo logro quitarse la bolsa de la cabeza y en el momento apunto sus armas a los héroes pero al dispararlo el villano se estrelló a una pared ya que no tiene los soportes de los pies y sin ellos no pudo con la fuerza del golpe y uno de los disparos destruyó la toma de agua y ladybug comienza a girar su yoyo para usar la fuerza del agua para mantener a warr lobo pegado en la pared.

\- Cat Noir rápido toma las placas del cuello-dijo ladybug seria.

-ya voy mi lady-dijo Cat Noir y fue rápido por las placas del villano ya que con la fuerza del agua las placas se pegan a la mismo pared, y Cat Noir loga tomar las placas del warr lobo y se la lanzo a ladybug y ellas logra atraparla y la rompió dejando salió una mariposa negra.

-no causará mas maldades pequeño akuma, ¡ es hora de terminar con la maldad-dijo ladybug abriendo su yoyo y asiéndolo guiar lanzando así la mariposa atrapándolo serrándose al instante.

-te tengo, adiós mariposa, ladybug milagrosas-dijo ladybug liberando la mariposas negra ahora blanca, y lanzando la bolsa y la lata de aerosol al cielo asiendo que aparecieran miles de catarinas reparando todos los daños en todo el lugar y el villano regreso a la normalidad revelando un hombre calvo de unos 35 años vestido con traje militar, y el hombre no recordaba que pasos mirando a todos lados.

-¡ganamos!-dijeron ladybug y Cat Noir al mismo tiempo y chocando los puños y se fueron del lugar en distintas direcciones antes de que sus tiempo.

Pero para el villano Hawk Moth es otro momento de ira y frustración.

-tal vez ganaste esta batalla ladybug pero la guerra aún no termina y yo tendré la victoria final y el poder máximo será mío-dijo Hawk Moth muy molesto y por en eso el lugar se oscureció por el cierre de la ventana.

-tu tiene un gran ambición, nos servirás bien y podemos ver tu gran deseo y si nos sirven tú lo cumpliremos-dijo una voz muy eteria y siniestra.

-mmmmm, si cumplen yo les serviré-dijo Hawk Moth aceptando el trato, pero con algo de sospechas.

A la mañana siguientes, Marinette se levanta y se alista para el colegio.

-bueno estas lista para el día-dijo tikki que es una criatura de color rojo con una gran cabeza y un pequeño cuerpo.

-ya casi estoy lista solo tengo que encontrar mis libros-dijo Marinette buscando sus libros en su habitación, usando un pantalón rosa una camisa blanca con unas flores negras y una chamara delgada de un tipo gris.

\- Marinette vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo su madre que es una china de cabello negro, con las mismas facciones que Marinette solo que mayor.

-ya voy a bajar, ¿Dónde los coloque?, AAAYY, que dolor-dijo Marinette ya que en su desesperación se tropezó.

-¿no son estos libros?-pregunto tikki muy tranquila.

-si eso son, gracias tikki- respondió Marinette muy agradecida.

Ya con sus libros bajo las escaleras de su cuarto llegando al segundo piso en que esta su casa y bajando a la panadería de su familia, despidiéndose de sus padres. Y dirigiéndose a su colegio.

Por otro lado en una mansión muy lujosa en su comedor bastante amplio esta un joven de unos 15 años termino de desayunar y de a listase para al colegio y respondo al nombre de Adrien, camisa negra con 3 rayas amarrillo verde y morado, chamarra blanco, pantalón de mezclilla azul, y naranja.

Junto a él un hombre grande de unos 40 con un traje azul oscuro y bastante musculoso que recuerda mucho a un gorila y también una mujer de unos 35 años, usa un traje de oficina de color negro y un corbatín rojo, cabello negro y con unos lentes.

-gracias Nathalie, bueno ya me voy-dijo Adrien agradecido y asi la mujer.

-de nada, y que tenga un buen día de clases- respondió Nathalie cordial.

A lo que el joven salió del comedor acompañado del hombre que es su guarda espaldas y conductor ya que al salir de la mansión el hombre entra a un auto en el asiento del conductor mientras Adrien está en uno de los asientos traseros.

Ya en las escaleras del colegio Marinette es recibida por Alya que usa unos lentes negros, camisa a cuadros pantalones de mezclilla de azul claro, y unos zapatos blancos.

-otro poco y no llegas-dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

-si bueno, tuve algunos problemas para encontrar mis libros-dijo Marinette un poco agitada.

-hay amiga que voy hacer contigo, jijijijijiji-dijo Alya riendo pero con mucha cordealidad y alegría por su amiga.

-bueno por ahora, no se pero vamos antes que a las 2 senos haga tarde-dijo Marinette tranquila y feliz por tener a Alya a su lado.

A lo que las 2 chicas entraron y unos segundos después llego Adrien que fue recibido por Nino que usa una gorra roja, uno lentes negros, una camisa azul con un dibujo de un ojo negro violeta negro y blanca, pantalones azules oscuros, y con zapatos negros con rojo.

-hola Adrien, amigo-dijo Nino contento de ver a su amigo.

-hola Nino es muy bueno verte-dijo Adrien igual de contento de ver a su amigo.

A lo que los 2 entraron a la escuela y a sus clases de ese día, sin saber que en la torre Eiffel un portal se abrí en el suelo y del salió un ser muy parecido a un oso fusionado con humano usando una armadura hecha con lo que parece fuego y los ojos más negro que el carbón.

Muchas personas al verlo corrieron del lugar gritando monstruo o súper villano, algunos policías acordonaron el aria al verlo, y el ser al ver a todas las personas sin mucho interés.

-por qué los mortales son tan predecibles, no importa el sol se está acercando al punto adecuado para la conexión-dijo el ser casi como si fuera un demonio.

Y comenzó a caminar así la torre eiffel y una vez en una patas comenzó a dibujar un extraño símbolo, y luego fue a la siguiente para dibujar y otro y otro, ya con las 4 esquinas con los extraños símbolos.

-muy bien muy bien, Hawk Moth es la hora-dijo el estaño ser.

-esta bien, estoy listo, vuelen mis Akumas y hagan su trabajo- respondió Hawk Moth algo intranquilo por lo que va hacer pero muy seguro del resultado final.

Mandado 4 mariposas negras sus Akumas a la torre Eiffel directamente a los 4 dibujos o símbolos, y en cuanto los tocaron se fundieron con la torre Eiffel transformándola en una versión de la misma de la cual una rayo negro con rojo directo al sol y al mismo tiempo oscurece la atmosfera y también creando una tormenta extremada mente llamativa.

Un segundo antes todo era normal en la clase en el colegia Françoise Dupont y más para la claseA1 con la profesora Caline Bustier en su clase de literatura, y con la mayoría de los alumnos poniendo atención a la misma clase.

-así fue como el escrito fue inspirado para crear la historia de Don quijote de la mancha, ¿alguno puede explicar lo que el personaje de sancho panza para significa para la historia? - dijo Caline Bustier a todo sus alumnos.

Pero antes de que algún le pudiera responder un fuerte temblor se sintió seguido por el cielo oscuro y la tormenta que se está formando afuera en las callos.

-bien todos mantengan la calma, y con mucho cuidado salan del salón-dijo Caline Bustier seria y tranquila para que sus alumnos están más tranquilos.

Mientras los alumnos se están reuniendo con los demás del colegio, 2 alumnos se separaron del resto por un lado Marinette en un pasillo abandonado y por el otro Adrie en el baño para hombres.

-¿ tikki que está pasando?-pregunto Marinette muy preocupada por lo que está pasando.

-no lo se Marinette, es realmente malo realmente malo-respondió tikki realmente asustada.

-entonces tenemos que averiguar y de tenerlo-dijo Marinette entre nervioso y valentonada.

-adelante, Marinette-dijo tikki confiada.

\- tikki punto mota-dijo Marinette activando una transformación, en el cual tikki se introduce a los aretes negros dándoles un color rojo con 5 puntos negros, lo que la da su traje de ladybug, con el cual sale del colegio pero no sola ya que en el baño de hombres Adrien tiene una plática con su kuami plagg que es como tikki solo que negro con ojos verdes y con orejas de gato.

-¿entonces no sabes que pasa solo que tu fuerza puedes ser ampliada?-pregunto Adrien muy confundido.

-así es esta energía es como la mía y como parece servir a alguien sin destruiciones también me ase más fuerte-respondió plagg un poco animado pero sin dejar de sonar perezoso.

-creo que lo entiendo, y ahora vamos a detener al causante-dijo Adrien muy seguro.

-oh yo esperaba que no tuviéramos que trabajar-dijo plagg quejándose.

-luego te quejas, plagg las garras-dijo Adrien asiendo que un anillo plateado se vuelva negro y que plagg se introduzca al mismo anillo dándole a Adrien el traje de Cat Noir y salio de imadiato y con cautela del colegia al mismo tiempo que ladybug.

Mientras los héroes llegan a la zona de desastre algunos policías se enfrentan a lo que parecen tiburones negros que cambian como personas solo que sus ojos son azules, y su altura de 2 metros causa más problemas a la policía que no saben cómo contenerlos y como las armas de fuego no funcionan las opciones se están agotando, y las cosas se complican más por los civiles en la zona.

Pero en el momento que una familia y un policía eran atacados por uno de estos tiburones, un yoyo lo ataco directamente en la cabeza del tiburón, con el golpe se desintegro, el policía y la familia se aliviaron al ver a ladybug.

-¿están bien?-pregunto ladybug a los que salvo.

-si lo estamos ladybug, muchas gracias- respondió la madre de la familia.

-me alegro, pero aquí no es seguro, oficial por favor llévelos a un lugar más seguro-dijo ladybug tratando de mostrar seguridad.

-de inmediato ladybug- dijo el policía llevándose a la familia. Pero en eso otro tiburón intento atacar a ladybug pero ella fue salvada por un bastón usado como lanza para golpear al tiburón y como el otro se desintegró.

-vaya mi lady estamos un poco distraídos verdad-dijo Cat Noir muy tranquilo

\- Cat Noir, gracias por la ayuda-dijo ladybug agradecida por la ayuda.

-no hay ningún problema, ¿aunque tienes alguna idea para detener este caos?-dijo y pregunto Cat Noir mirando a su alrededor.

-el epicentro parece ser la torre Eiffel así que tenemos que llegar hay t detener al villano que esta acusando esto, y tal vez rezar que Hawk Moth no haya obtenido algo que cause el fin del mundo-dijo ladybug algo preocupada de que esta vez no puedan ganar.

-bueno mantendré los dedos cruzados mi lady-dijo Cat Noir tratando de sonar confortable.

A lo que los héroes se pusieron en camino derivando a cada tiburón que se cruza en su camino y ayudanta a cuantas personas que pueden hasta que llegaron a su meta el ojo del huracán aunque lo que más les extraña es que el villano solo vira el cielo.

-bueno es algo decepcionante, yo esperaba un grupo de eso tiburones-dijo Cat Noir entre burlon y preocupado.

-no se quien seas pero detén tu plan o te obligáramos-dijo ladybug tratando de sonar valiente ya que algo en su interior no la deja muy tranquila de la naturaleza de este villano.

-por detener algo que le pasara a cualquier planeta algún día o rotación, ¿no lo crean niños?-dijo el ser corrupto.

-no sabes que planea Hawk Moth, pero destruir el mundo no lograra obtener nuestros prodigios-dijo Cat Noir un poco molesto por el comentario.

-así es, ahora te detienes o te detenemos-dijo ladybug sacando más valor de su interior.

-¿ustedes creen que trabajo para Hawk Moth?, déjeme aclararles esto el hizo un trato conmigo, acabio del poder absoluto-dijo el corrupto.

\- Wendigo atácalos y entrega sus prodigios, ese fue el acuerdo que izimos-dijo Hawk Moth atravez de una conexión mental con su nuevo aliado.

\- Hawk Moth mi hermano y yo te prometimos el poder absoluto para cumplir tu deseo, no baratijas para niños- respondió Wendigo muy tranquilo y despreocupado.

-espera un momento, dices que hay un poder mayor, que el que tiene ladybug y Cat Noir-dijo Hawk Moth sorprendido pero antes de que pudiere decir mas un portal se lo trago de su escondite llevando a un lugar desconocido.

Y de regreso en torre Eiffellos ladybug y Cat Noir están mirando a Wendigo tratando de ver su plan que aclaro que Hawk Moth ahora responde a el.

\- es un poco raro no crees mi lady-Cat Noir algo confundido sin bajar la guardia.

-si que lo es pero ataquemos ahora que no está concentrado en nosotros-dijo ladybug ya lista para la batalla.

A lo que su compañero asintió y los 2 se lanzaron al ataque tan rápido nadie podría esquivarlos, pero Wendigo no se molestó en esquivarlo ya que contra ataco mandándolos a volar unos 2 metros de distancia.

-de acuerdo eso no función-dijo ladybug un poco adolorida. –bueno mi lady, intentémoslo de nuevo solo que desde distintos lados-dijo Cat Noir pensativo.

-está bien hagámoslo-dijo ladybug concordando. Y los 2 atacaron de nuevo solo que cada uno en distintos lados, pero eso no función otra vez y de nuevo los mandaron a volar la misma distancia que antes solo que el impacto fue más doloroso.

-creo que necesitamos otro plan que solo ataques directos-dijo ladybug respirando con algo de dificultar.

-si tal vez si usamos nuestros poderes-dijo Cat Noir ya levantado pero igual de adolorido.

-vale la pena intentarlo- dijo ladybug concordando con el plan y preparando sus poderes, de lo que Wendigo se percata y actuada de inmediato, levanto el brazo izquierdo a los héroes.

-¡¿Qué rayos!?-grito Cat Noir de la sorpresa. -¡¿ está pasando?!- ladybug igual se sorprendida.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera usar sus poderes una especie de fuerza invisible los atrapo comenzando un aplastamiento, nos tanto el proceso es lento ya que Wendigo es que está usando ese poder con su mano levantada así ladybug y Cat Noir.

-mortales los hijos adoptivos del origen, uno pensaría que los diseñaras más fuertes de lo que parecían incluso en sus almas,¿ no creen que es un desperdicio de materia? Pero como alimentos son muy útiles-dijo Wendigo muy tranquilo.

Aunque los héroes no pueden responder ya que se están quedando sin aire, pero cuando parece que todo ha terminado ladybug y Cat Noir apareció de repente una oscuridad y luz en forma de esfera, y de la misma una voz se escuchó.

-¡tu no tendrás estas almas!-dijo la esfera muy molesto, y de su parte baja salió un brazo que choco con el suelo con tal fuerza que creo un cráter, y en seguridad unas ondas de luz y oscuridad que se expandieron rápida mentes por todo el planeta y estas ondas absorbieron a todos los seres vivos del planeta plantas y animales, salvando la vidas ladybug y Cat Noir separándoles de los demás habitantes del planeta.

Y la esfera se fue como apareció desapareció del planeta dejándolo a su suerte, o más bien él fue tragado por la oscuridad y así el resto del sistema solar, como muchos más aunque para Wendigo es una victoria bacías ya que no tiene almas como energía para sus planes .

Mientras en otro sistema solar en una nave que parece un desastre por fuera por dentro esta más funcional al menos en lo que se puede llamar soporte de vida y gravedad ya que todos los demás sistemas están muy dañados o corrompidos sería más apropiado. Y en una de sus bodegas esta ladybug inconsciente y recuperada de su batalla previa.

-AY, mi cabeza, ¿qué paso Cat Noir?, ¿Cat Noir?, ¡¿Cat Noir?!, ¿¡ donde estas!?-dijo y pregunto ladybug levantándose de golpe y comenzando a buscar a sus compañero.

-¡¿Cat Noir donde estas!?, ¿pero qué fue lo que paso y como llegue aquí?-pregunto ladybug para sí misma ya que lo último que recuerda es que están en la batalla contra Wendigo y que él los tenía a su merced.

Pero unos sonidos muy familiares la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y al girar la cabeza ve a los mismos tiburones que atacaron su hogar, solo que más pequeños y con los ojos verdes.

-ustedes también están aquí, esto sí que molesto-dijo ladybug algo cansada de su situación actual.

Pero a los tiburones no les impostor y la atacaron pero ladybug usando su yoyo y algunos golpes y patadas logra destruir algunos de eso tiburones, el único problemas es que son más que ella pero en eso fue ayudada por un hombre grande y fuerte de unos 22 años, que una un traje de cuerpo completa de un tiburón tigre con una falda hawall con un gran anzuelo en su mano derecha aunque muy grande, y por lo mismo del traje no se ve su color de piel, ojos cafés y lo que parece cabello negro.

Pero es lo que ayudo a derrotar a todos los demás tiburones pero ladybug no se quedó atrás ya que también derrota a algunos terminando la batalla por el momento.

-muchas gracias, señor-dijo ladybug confundida y un poco desconfiada.

-hay por favor no me digas señor, después de todo Maui el semidiós, siempre está listo para salvar a sus fans-dijo Maui de una manera muy exagerada.

-perdón, ¿Maui que?-dijo ladybug mas confundida.

-ya sabes Maui semidiós de los vientos y las mareas-dijo Maui exagerado nueva mente. Pero para ladybug la confusión solo aumenta y tal vez la duda.

-¿ha?, ¿el cambia formas?, ¿el héroe de todos, el campeón de los dioses, el sacador de islas, el conquistador de bestias, el burlón de los oscuros, a, el que da regalos a los mortales?-pregunto Maui muy extrañado de que ladybug no lo reconociera.

-perdona, pero nada de eso me suena-respondió ladybug un poco más tranquila pero sin bajar la guardia.

-oh vamos, como es posible que no haya oído hablar de mi, aunque ahora que lo pienso no usas la ropa normal,¿ de que parte del mundo eres?- Dijo y pregunto Maui mas extrañado.

-son de parís Francia, y me llamo ladybug, ¿y no has visto a un chico vestido de gato negro, por aquí?-dijo ladybug para luego preguntar.

-¿Qué es un gato negro?, ¿y que isla es parís?- pregunto Maui ahora siendo el, el confundido.

-de acuerdo, primero 1 parís no es una isla si no es parte de Francia que está en el continente europeo, 2 un gato es una animal pequeño de la familia de los felinos, ¿ahora me entiendes?- ladybug dijo y pregunto esperando que Maui la entendiera.

-la verdad no te entendí, ¿qué es un continente, que es europeo, veo que me encontré con la loca de algun pueblo?- dijo y pregunto Maui con algo de ignorancia y sarcasmo.

-oye no estoy loca, ¡y cúbrete ahora!- dijo y grito ladybug empujando a Maui de un ataca directo de unos tiburones con lanzas.

-chica loca del pueblo extraño, como agradecimiento, Maui te protegerá de esos monstruos-dijo Maui arrojándose a la batalla.

-que me llamo ladybug, haaa y yo que pensaba que Cat Noir era vanidoso-dijo ladybug pensando y tal vez reflexionando del como actúa su compañero.

Pero decido ayudar a Maui antes de que lo hispirán picadillo, pero lo que ninguno de los 2 se percato es que una chica de la edad de ladybug o un año mayor, lo estaba mirando estudiando sus tácticas y destruyendo a los tiburones que la atacan.

Y en el momento en que ladybug y Maui están completamente rodeados es cuando una chica se hace presente mostrando su traje mezcla de guerra azteca armadura simple y vestido de doncella azteca con algunas placas de metal cubriendo el pecho las piernas y los brazoz, y en su espalda 2 alas verdes claro y en su cabeza en casco que recuerda la cabeza de quetzalcoatl la serpiente emplumada, sus ojos son azules, sus cabellos negros, y su piel es de un verde más oscuro.

-tornados verdes-dijo la chica nueva y de sus manos 2 tornados se manifestaron con algunas hojas de árboles, con ellos atacando a los tiburones rápida mente destruyéndolos al instante sin dañar a ladybug y Maui.

-ah, gracias por la ayuda, aunque ya los tenia donde quería- Maui dijo muy confiado.

-si claro que si, gracias por la ayuda-dijo ladybug entre sarcástica y preguntándose quien es ella.

-o hay de que, mi padre siempre ha buscado la igualdad hasta en la batalla, ¿y me pueden decir el por qué me trajeron aquí o dónde estamos?-hijo y pregunto la chica sin perder su tranquilidad.

-lo lamento pero yo no sé dónde estamos, ni tampoco te trajimos aquí-respondió ladybug algo más confundida.

-ya lo veo, bueno me llamo Quilaztli hija de Quetzalcoatl, ¿tu eres Maui cierto?- dijo Quilaztli presentándose y peguntando.

-así es yo soy el gran Maui, me alegra que encontrar a alguien que si me conoce y sabe de mis logros-dijo Maui muy exagerado y haciendo poses heroicas.

-en realidad no te conozco, pero gritaste tu nombre tan fuerte que se escuchó en los 4 tlaloques, pero tu ¿no se tu nombre por la distancia?-dijo Quilaztli cordial, aunque Maui se molestó un poco.

-soy ladybug, es un placer Quilaztli- ladybug dijo igual de cordial.

-el placer es mío, pero tenemos que irnos de este lugar, esas cosas regresaran y estamos muy expuesto-dijo Quilaztli muy segura de lo que pasara.

-estoy de acuerdo, ¿sabes por donde está la salida?- ladybug pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno podemos ir por haya-dijo Quilaztli señalando una entrada que apenas se puede ver con la luz de la bodega.

Así que los 3 caminaron así la puerta sin muchas opciones ya más con los ruñidos que se están escuchando al llegar buscaron el modo de abrirlo ya que no tiene perilla o una palanca para ellos.

-bueno, ¿y cómo vamos a abrirlo antes de que llegan más?- pregunto ladybug tocando la pared, buscando un interruptor

-la verdad no tengo idea, pero tenemos que encontrar el modo-dijo Quilaztli pensativa y buscando la manera.

-aunque hay una forma más fácil-dijo Maui levantando su anzuelo para dar un golpe a la puerta.

-¡ Maui espera, no vayas a!- ladybug intento decir pero ya era tarde.

Maui golpe la puerta el daño era considerable pero no la tiro hasta que le dio otro 2 golpes y cayo bruscamente.

-listo no fue tan difícil, ¿aunque quien construirá una choza con, a lo que sea esta cosas?- Maui dijo y pregunto para nadie y saliendo de la bodega.

-se llama metal y no creo que sea choza creo que es una nave-dijo ladybug analítica y mirando el pasillo a su alrededor.

-de lo que este construido, el detalla inmediatos es que Maui nos quito una ventaja- Quilaztli quejándose.

-¿Cuál?, ya que lo único que Maui logro fue abriles la salida a nos doncellas- Maui dijo tratando de sonar heroico.

-les podíamos cortar el paso a esos seres y ahora no podemos-dijo Quilaztli molesta y lanzando un tornado contra mas de esos tiburones, que están dentro de la bodega.

-bueno, tal vez no lo pensé, pero ahora podemos a vansar, y luchar contra todos los que se crucen en nuestro camino-dijo Maui muy confiado y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo.

-ahhhh vamos con él por ahora estar en grupo seré más seguro-dijo Quilaztli entre queja y resinación y comenzando a caminar.

-este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor-dijo ladybug para si misma y comenzando a caminar con los demás.

Pero en el caso de Cat Noir despertó antes de su compañera y él está en una bodega algo extraña a su parecer pero no es de su importancias ya que lo que más le preocupa es su compañera ladybug, gritando su nombre y mirando para todos lados y lo más que si vista de gato le permita.

-¡ ¿ladybug donde estas?!, mi lady donde, juro que si ese tipo en llama le lastimo uno de sus cabello, no se la va acabar-dijo Cat Noir molesto y preocupado.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir buscando tuvo que esquivas un ataque no de los tiburones si no de una chica de su edad que ella usa un armadura azul claro con forma de escarabajo hércules y en los brazos los muslos la abdomen y las manos hay una tela de metal de un azul ligeramente más oscuro, el casco le cubre toda la cabeza y la cara dejando ver sus ojos morados, el mismo casco tiene las tenazas, en la espalda se puede ver un coleóptero, y en los antebrazos y las espinilleras hay unas patas de escarabajos.

-bueno si eres un bichito, pero no el que está buscando-dijo Cat Noir un poco tranquilo pero con dudas, al ver a esta chica.

-no entiendo a qué te refieres hijo de Sed, pero te obligare a decirme porque me trajiste aquí-dijo la chica escarabajo molesta.

-¿hijo de Sed? –dijo Cat Noir realmente confundido por las palabras de la chica.

Pero antes de que Cat Noir pueda hacer más preguntas la chica lo ataco, ya que de sus ante brazos salieron unas cuchillas formadas por las patas y con una energía afilada, con movimientos rápidos y precisos está obligando a Cat Noir a estar en la defensiva con su bastón que para sorpresa de la chica el bastón está soportando todos los cortes sin mostrar daños, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando en un momento de desconcentración por parte de la chica Cat Noir contra ataco separando su bastón en 2.

Pero esta ventaja no duro mucho ya que de las manos de la chica salieron barias lanzas de hielo Asia Cat Noir asiendo que los esquivarlo y también lo pareció una tormenta de hielo.

-bueno eso si es algo que no esperaba-dijo Cat Noir preocupado y recordando una batalla con clima tempestuoso.

-tienes suerte de en este fugar no haya suficiente agua para mis ataques, aunque el aire apenas si puede sostenernos, no importa prepárate hijo de Sed-dijo la chica lanzándose contra Cat Noir.

Y el mismo Cat Noir se lanza al contra ataque, pero en el momento que la cuchilla y el bastón chocaron una espada detuvo el golpe, y los 2 combatientes voltean las cabezas a la izquierda, mirando a un joven de unos 19 años armadura blanca de cuerpo completo, el casco recuerda mucho a un dragón con la exención de la boca ya que es plana, el cuello el abdomen los tobillos las muñecas y el visor son de un color negro, en el pecho una pechera con hombreras largas con 3 rayas en negro, con un cinturón en gris, y la espada es completamente en blanco.

-una impresionante despliegue de habilidades de pelea, ¿pero no creen que solo están gastando energía?- dijo y pregunto el joven a los 2.

-bueno ella fue la que empezó, esta pelea-dijo Cat Noir retirando y guardando su bastón.

-a ti no te conozco y tengo menos razones para confiar en este hijo de Sed y su razón de traerme aquí-dijo la chica guardando sus cuchillas pero sin bajar su guardia y su ira.

-es obvio decir que hay una gran confusión, por lo que puedo ver, este tragus no sabes de que estas hablando-dijo el joven tranquilo y guardando su espada.

-y tampoco se que significa tragus, ¿joven?-dijo y pregunta Cat Noir un poco más tranquilo.

-perdone mis modales me llamo dark dragon blanco de restisar, ¿y ustedes son?-dijo dark se presentó y pregunto con una cordialidad muy parecida a un caballero antiguo.

-me Cat Noir es un placer- Cat Noir respondió lo más cordial que puede y tratando de no sonar desconfiado.

-me llamo Scarabaeus segunda princesa de Egipto-dijo Scarabaeus respetuosa y desconfiada.

-bien ya hechas las presentaciones adecuadas, Cat Noir ¿Qué hacías y donde estabas antes de despertar aquí?- dijo dark y pregunto con mucho respeto.

-bueno estaba en una pelea por salvar mi ciudad de unos extraños tiburones que casi parecían humanos con mi compañera, pero no pudimos contra un tipo de fuego que casi parecía un oso, después no sé qué paso y termine aquí-respondo Cat Noir recordando lo que paso.

-ya lo veo, yo también está en una batalla contra seres oscuros que parecían kurilo, y como tu me enfrente a un ser que tenía fuego cubriéndolo por completo, ¿y puedo asimilar que tu tuviste una experiencia similar?-dijo dark y pregunto a Scarabaeus.

-creo que si estaba en mi pueblo combatiendo a los hijo de Sed como este aquí presente, pero están ayudados por unos devilrus y un ser de fuego y como ustedes lo enfrente perdi y aquí estoy con un eslay y un gallet negro o mejor dicho un hijo de Sed-respondió Scarabaeus sacando sus cuchillas otra vez.

-oye no vayas a empezar otra vez-dijo Cat Noir poniendo las manos al frente para evitar una batallas.

-espera Scarabaeus, seguir luchando es solo una perdida de energía y tiempo, mira les propongo lo siguientes salimos de esta sala de entrenamiento, buscamos a quien o lo que sea que nos trajo a esta nave, y después vemos que hacemos, de acuerdo-dijo dark tratando de que no haya mas batalla entre ellos.

-mientras me ayuden a encontrar a mi compañera, y no me ataquen estoy de acuerdo-dijo Cat Noir aceptando el plan.

-mientras ese se mantenga a distancia aceptara esta alianza-dijo Scarabaeus menos molesta y guardando sus cuchillas.

-todos de acuerdo, vamos por aquí está la puerta-dijo dark tranquilo y comenzando a caminar.

El grupo camino a la puerta en mucho silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta, pero para lo que no están familiarizados con la tecnología no encontraron la forma de abrila.

-¿y ahora como la abrimos, ya que no se ve perilla?- Cat Noir dijo tranquilo.

-usualmente al presionar el centro se abriría, pero parece que hay algo obstruyendo la energía central, pero creo que la puede desbloquear-dijo dark analítico, y con una computadora que tiene en su brazo izquierdo la comentando a la puerta.

-¿y nosotros que vamos hacer?-pregunto Scarabaeus aun desconfiada.

-bueno si han tienes ganas de luchar, me pueden quitar a esos que nos estorbaran y que están detrás de nosotros, ¿y Cat Noir la puedas ayudar?- dijo dark analítico.

A lo que Scarabaeus y Cat Noir se voltearon vieron a varios tiburones negros corriendo tras ellos.

-bueno tengo ganas de desahogarme-dijo Cat Noir haciendo estiramiento.

-de acuerdo me ayudara un poco-dijo Scarabaeus seria.

La batalla recomenzó y como era de esperarse estos tiburones son más débiles que los anteriores en el planeta pero igual que los que están en la nave ya que con barios golpes de las cuchillas o con el bastón los desintegran en segundos, solo que hay un problema que no vieron hasta ahora y es que son mucho y siguen aumentando lo que los tiburones saben ocupar muy bien ya que en ataque Scarabaeus fue derivada pero ante de que puede usar sus poderes sobre el hielo Cat Noir la ayuda y como un caballero la ayuda a levantarse, y justo a tiempo ya que dark, logro abrí la puerta y con una señal todos la cruzaron rápidamente para de inmediato la cerraron.

-eso los deberá contener-dijo dark serio.

-¿Cómo por cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Cat Noir con duda en montones.

-como por 5 horas tiempo suficiente para tomar distancia y buscar las respuesta que necesitamos-dijo dark más analítico.

-entonces vamos de una vez, y Cat Noir gracias por cubrirme la espalda-dijo Scarabaeus seria y comenzando a caminar y con ella los demás.

Mientras los 2 grupos salen de sus lugares y cambian por la nave, en el mismo centro de comando de la nave, una chica unos 15 años o es lo que su apariencia deja ver está haciendo reparaciones, su traje espacial con algunas placas de armadura gris, con marcas que parece estrellas en los hombros rodillas y en el pecho, y tiene una muy parecía a le que usan los depredadores solo que en el visor es mucho más amplio.

Y su caja de herramientas no parece ordinaria ya que es más pequeña y muchas de sus herramientas tampoco son normales ya que son más avanzadas de lo que cualquiera podría entender.

-bueno ahora si veamos, que pasa, inicio de sistemas-dijo la chica levantándose y el sistema comenzó a encender para luego apagarse.

-rayos, creo que tendrá que ir a la fuente de poder, pero no si puede limpiarla zona y más sola-dijo para si misma, en eso sintió unas presencias de todos los que héroes que han llegado.

-alerta intrusos, alerta intrusos-dijo una voz computacional, y la chica dirigiéndose a una pantalla de energía, para ubicarlos.

-¿Dónde fue la alerta y donde están ahora?-pregunto la chica seria.

-se han detectado en las bodega de cargar 2 y en sala de entrenamiento 1, alerte se detecta que ambos grupo en los corredores 4 y 20-dijo la voz.

-si los 2 grupos siguen el mismo llegaran al corredor 10, bien a los encontrara, viaje conecte los sistema de seguridad a mi guantera-dijo la chica seria, quitándose la mascara revelando sus 6 ojos azules los de la derecha y amarillos los de la izquierda, pero solo se ven los ojos no la boca en la nariz o cualquier otro rasgo faciales.

-entendido-dijo viaje sin emoción he hiso la conexión, y al chica dejo la mascara en una especie de mesa, y tomo otro mascara que parece un cráneo blanco con algunas rayas negras en la frente, y unos dientas afilados todos en fila, con los 6 orificio para sus ojos.

Y se la coloco para luego tomar una estatuilla de un múrciela colocándoselo en la frente lo que provocó que todo su traje se volviera negro creando un cinturón de otro negro mas claro en la cabeza unas orejas de múrcielo, un visor rojo apareció para cubrí los ojos, unas hombreras cortas pero afiladas y una capa negra afuera y por dentro un gris.

Pero antes de salir tomo un látigo blanco con algunas rayas en negro colocándolo en el cinturón de armas por así decirlo y un libro dorado poniéndolo en su espalda, siendo guardado por la capa, con todo listo salió y con la indicación fue al cansar a los 2 grupos de intrusos preparados para ayudarlo o para erradicarlos.

Mientras la chica murciélago va con lo demás el grupo de ladybug no está muy bien ya que los tiburones no dejan de aparecer destruyen a uno y 5 aparecen, y Maui no ayuda.

-oh si vamos vengan más, que puedo con todos-dijo Maui destruyendo a varios tiburones.

-Maui quieres dejar de provocarlos, nos van a superar y no necesitamos que llames más-dijo Quilaztli molesta y atacando con varios tornados pero son más pequeños a cada momento.

\- Quilaztli tiene mucha razón rápido por aquí-dijo ladybug algo cansada y usando su yoyo para destruir a los tiburones y abriendo en camino.

Lo único malo es que Quilaztli y ladybug tuvieron que arrastrar a Maui del combate ya que lo iban a matar si se quedaba, cada una tomándolo de un brazo.

-ho vamos esta ganan la batalla-dijo Maui quejándose de ser sacado de la batalla.

-si seguías con la batalla, lo único que ibas a conseguir es que te maten-dijo Quilaztli y sujetando a Maui por su brazo izquierdo.

\- Quilaztli tiene mucha razón Maui en estos momentos lo mejor es estar juntos hasta que logremos sabes dónde estamos y lo que paso-dijo ladybug pensativa y analizando todo lo que puedo.

Pero son los sonidos de sus voces lo que hacen que Cat Noir los puede localizar.

-mi lady, por aquí rápido-dijo Cat Noir destruyendo a otro tiburón con su bastón y corriendo así donde es cucho a ladybug.

-de acuerdo andando Scarabaeus-dijo dark guardando su espada y sacando 2 pistolas.

-voy, murió de cristal-dijo Scarabaeus creando un muro de hielo con el agua que puede encontrar en el ambiente, y usando sus cuchillas para defenderse y corre al mismo ritmo de los demás.

Y al mismo tiempo la chica murciélago destruye a los tiburones que la intentan atacar y ve por dónde van los intrusos.

-Bien siguen por el camino esperado, pronto los alcanzare a un punto seguro-dijo la chica seria. Y corriendo así donde los va a encontrar.

De regreso con el grupo de ladybug ya dejaron de arrastrar a Maui con lo que ahora si pueden correr más rápido, aunque uno no está de acuerdo con la idea.

-oye Quilaztli disculpa la pregunta, ¿ pero por que tus tornados están mas débiles, a cada momento?- pregunto ladybug lo más cordial que puede.

-no me molesta, y es el aire en este lugar apenas es suficiente para nosotros, si los usos a mayor fuerza nos dejare sin aire-dijo Quilaztli tranquila, y lanzando otras ondas de aire Asus espaldas.

-es algo triste que solo nos ataquen por la espalda, me gustaría un ataque por el frente-dijo Maui con algo de queja.

Pero antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiere respóndele, el grupo choco con el grupo de Cat Noir por un segundo todos se quedaron sin hacer nada también un poco esparcidos, pero luego Scarabaeus creo un muro de hielo antes que otros tiburones lleguen por es corredor.

-por mi familia ¿Quién ustedes tiene la cabeza dura?- pregunto Quilaztli un poco adolorida y levantándose.

-pues permítame decirle señorita que su casco es más duro que el mío-dijo dark sobándose donde fue el golpe de su casco.

\- Cat Noir me alegro que este bien, aunque creo que tiene la cabeza un poco dura-dijo ladybug pero antes de que puede decir algo más, Cat Noir la abrazo con mucho alivio.

-estoy muy aliviado que estés a salvo mi Lady-dijo Cat Noir soltando a ladybug.

-lo mismo dijo, gatito, ¿ y parece que has hecho nuevos amigos? –dijo y pregunto Ladybug tranquilo y viendo a Scarabaeus y dark.

-tu tampoco te quedaste atrás bichito-dijo Cat Noir mirando a Quilaztli y Maui.

-si ellos son Maui y Quilaztli, Quilaztli, Maui les presento a Cat Noir, es mi amigo y compañero de batallas- Ladybug dijo presentando a Cat Noir.

-piyali-dijo Quilaztli cordial. –hola soy el poderoso Maui semidiós del viento y el agua- Maui presentándose.

-es un placer y ellos son dark y Scarabaeus. Scarabaeus, dark ellas es Ladybug- dijo Cat Noir presentando a Ladybug.

-hola es un placer conocer a una lady-dijo dark muy cordial.

-hola, princesa de las manchas, y antes de que continuemos estas presentaciones, deberíamos irnos mi muro no soportara mucho mas tiempo-dijo Scarabaeus seria y señalando a su muro.

-si tienes toda la razón movámonos-dijo Ladybug estando de acuerdo con Scarabaeus.

El grupo corrió pero arrastrando a Maui otra vez y de nuevo se quejó de que lo sacaron de una pelea, aunque hay muchas dudas para todos no es el momento de hacer las preguntas, y tampoco no se han percatado de que la chica murciélago los está sintiendo.

-¿Por qué no puedo determinar bien sus intenciones si ya casi estoy cerca de ellos serán por los hijos del vacío que están muy cerca de ellos o alguna otra cosas?, bueno pronto lo averiguare ya casi llegan a donde los quiero, rayos será mejor que corra ya que más hijos del vacío los van a intersectar-dijo la chica fundiéndose con la sombra del lugar y con esa forma corrió casi tan rápido como la luz para encontrar a los demás.

Y como vio la chica murciélago el grupo fue intersectado por un gran cantidad de los tiburones tanto adelante y por atrás, y en otro corredor que está a la derechas.

-parece que ahora si estamos rodeados-dijo Cat Noir tomando su bastón de su cinturón.

-así parece compañero de negro traje-dijo dark tranquilo y guardando sus pistolas y sacando su espada.

-bueno al menos ahora si puedo luchar-dijo Maui empuñando su anzuelo y atacando a los tiburones más cercanos.

Y como el todos los demás comenzaron a luchar usando sus armas, ladybug con su yoyo atrapa y golpea a los tiburones, Cat Noir usa su el baston estirándolo o saparandolo para ataque de larga distancia, Scarabaeus y sus cuchillas corta y desmiembra a los tiburones, así como dark con su espada blanca, y con Quilaztli usa un Macahuitl que es de un color café oscuro con piedras de obsidiana.

y con algunos golpes también es como lo destruyen, y como antes se desintegra fácilmente, pero hay un cierto límites de espacios del mismo corredor que lo complica un poco y también no dejan de aparecer más y más tiburones, reduciendo el espacio del corredor.

-ya son demasiados, no creo que lo logremos-dijo Quilaztli a los demás héroes y destruyendo a mas tiburones.

-así parece verdad-dijo dark serio y retrocediendo como los demás. –sabes de todas formas siempre supe que moría en combate-dijo Maui muy seguro.

-bueno mi lady me alegra un poco que moriré a tu lado-dijo Cat Noir con una sonrisa y listo para terminar la batalla.

-no sé qué pensar al respecto Cat Noir, pero aun no estoy lista para morir-dijo ladybug recordando a sus amigo su familia y a Adrien.

-yo tampoco estoy lista para conocer a Anubis-dijo Scarabaeus seria.

Pero fue ladybug la que noto una sombra saliendo del suelo detrás de todos los tiburones que al principio no le veía forma pero pocos segundos después la reconoció como una mujer de negro un metro mayor que ella, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, si no que usando un látigo que se electrifico con su mano derecha, contra los tiburones destruyéndolos rápida y salvajemente.

Levantando su brazo izquierdo le salieron 4 cañones pequeños y al dispáralos unos rayos dorados destruyeron a mas tiburones, con más pisparos con múltiples latigazos y patadas, pero sin señales de que aparézcanlas más tiburones lo que sorprende a todos del grupo ya que ellos destruían a eso tiburones si se multiplicaran pero con ellas no pasa, tras acabar con la gran mayoría dirigió la mirada al grupo como si tratara de analizarlos.

-vengan rápido, pronto llegaran nuevos-dijo la chica al grupo muy seria y algo fría, tras destruir a los últimos y comenzando a caminar Asia el corredor por donde llego por la derecha.

-creo que no tenemos otra opción-dijo dark analítico.

-yo creo que tenemos otra opción atacarla a la chica de negro, y recuperar el honor en batalla-dijo Maui ya listo para otra pelea.

-yo tengo otra que es interrogarla y que nos diga por que estamos aquí-dijo Scarabaeus ya lista para atraparla.

-esperen ustedes 2 tenemos que ser mas listos, ya que ahora no es el momento para que nuestras preguntas sean respondidas-dijo Quilaztli seria y deteniendo a los 2 aventados.

\- Quilaztli tienes razón, por ahora sigamos a la chica nueva, después veremos lo siguientes-dijo ladybug tranquila y pensativa.

-entonces avancemos y rápido que se aleja-dijo Cat Noir señalando lo obvio.

Asi el grupo la siguió por el corredor pero antes de que comenzaran las preguntas el grujido de mas tiburones por detrás lo provoco que aceleraran el paso y nuevamente arrastrar a Maui.

-¡Ay no inventen otra vez, ¿Qué tiene de malo luchar?!-dijo y pregunto Maui otra vez molesto.

-no es malo luchar, pero lo que si es malo es luchar ciegamente-dijo Cat Noir sujetando a Maui por su brazo derecho.

\- Cat Noir tiene toda la razón, el valor es una gran arma, pero no la vanidad o el egoísmo-dijo dark serio y sujetando a Maui por su brazo izquierdo.

-S, S, Scarabaeus, cierto, ¿puedes crear otro muro de hielo?-dijo y pregunto Quilaztli curiosa y pensativa y tratando de pronunciar bien el nombre de Scarabaeus.

-me temo que no, ya que aquí no siento frio o agua en este aviente para poder usar mi podre, ¿ Quilaztli cierto?-dijo y pregunto Scarabaeus seria dirigiéndose a Quilaztli.

-¿cuanto falta, para llegar a un lugar seguro?-pregunto ladybug a la chica vestida de murciélago.

-tienes buenos instintos para ver que alguien conoce una zona, eso es algo raro, pero respondiendo tu pregunta es aquí adentro-respondió la chica murciélago seria y abriendo una puerta de la nada.

-¡todos a dentro rápido!-grito ladybug a todo el grupo y siguiendo la indicación de la chica murciélago.

A lo que todos entraron rápidamente y en cuanto todos estuvieron a dentro la puerta se cerro de golpe y los tiburón que los seguían fueron destruidos por lo que parece una muralla de oro y plata y símbolos que no se pueden entender todo en perfecta armonía.

-eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Cat Noir un poco agitado.

-si muchas gracias, por la ayuda-dijo ladybug agradecida.

-no hay problema-dijo la chica murciélago, acercándose a una mesa y presionando en puntos claves en la mesa una campo de gravedad se activó a tratando al grupo entero.

-¿alguien sabe que es esto?-pregunto Quilaztli a nadie en especial, confundida y flotando.

-creo que es una prisión de gravedad, pero mucho más avanzado- dijo dark muy sorprendido.

-¿y que también quiere decir que nos engañaron?-dijo Cat Noir un poco confundido y con algo de ironía.

-por eso les dije que la teníamos que atacar-dijo Maui molesto.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-pregunto Scarabaeus muy molesta.

-¿y por qué nos salvaste, y están con el tipo de la armadura de fuego?-pregunto ladybug seria y confundida.

-no conozco a Nadia con una armadura de fuego, aunque he estudiado que algunos seres del vacío o las tinieblas usan ese tipo de armaduras, y no quiere nada de ustedes ya que son ustedes lo que aparecieron de la nada, y esto me ayudada a saber por qué no puede ver claramente sus intenciones-dijo la chica murciélago, sacando un prima de su cinturón y del mismo una luz azul escaneo al grupo.

-¿y eso que fue?-pregunto Quilaztli a nadie en especial.

-creo que fue un escáner espacial-dijo Cat Noir recordando algunas películas de ciencia ficción.

-muy interesante-dijo la chica murciélago muy curiosa.

-¿que es lo interesante?-pregunto ladybug ya un poco más calmada.

La chica murciélago no respondió a ladybug si no que se dio la vuelta y en la mesa coloco el libro que tenía escondido en su espala y el prisma arriba de el, en eso una luz plateada salió del prisma mostrando una seré de palabras en muchos idiomas que son difíciles de entender con la excepción de esta chica que lo puede entender.

-eso lo explica todo, sus esencias fueron heridas, por la oscuridad corrompida y por sus batallas contra los hijos del vacío, pero con esto se aliviaran-dijo la chica volteándose a ver al grupo, y de su cinturón saco una esfera y cuando la arrojo al grupo un líquido entre rosado y plateado les fue rodeado al grupo.

-¿Qué hielos antiguos es este líquido?-pregunto Scarabaeus para nadie.

-no lo sé pero vuele muy bien-dijo dark muy tranquilo.

-mucho casi me recuerda a casa y el viento en mi cara-dijo Quilaztli muy contenta.

-¿perdona que fue lo que nos roseaste?-pregunto ladybug ya que está sintiendo una paz que solo siente en su familia y con el amor de su vida.

-es agua bendita, tratada por los sacerdotes de mi planeta, me la regalo un amigo de mi familia, antes de verme obligada a dejar mi hogar, por así decirlo-respondió la chica murciélago recuperando la esfera y apagando la prisión de gravedad liberándolos a todos.

-pues creo que tu amigo hizo un muy buen trabajo, se sintió muy bien-dijo Cat Noir muy tranquilo.

-estoy de acuerdo, con él, el tipo de negro-dijo Maui tranquilo y usando su anzuelo como bastón para recargarse.

-y ahora la pregunta importante ¿quién eres tú y dónde estamos?-pregunto Scarabaeus más tranquila pero igual de seria.

-sería muy apropiado para saber quién debemos agradecerle-dijo ladybug muy cordial.

-me llamo Trung Nhi soy una Iváyashi aprendiz del segundo clan del planeta de Magishaterra, una cazadora de la sombra si lo prefieren, y ahora les toca presentarse a ustedes-dijo Trung Nhi muy tranquila.

-bueno me llamo ladybug del planeta Tierra, un placer-dijo ladybug muy cordial.

-yo soy Cat Noir también de la Tierra y es un placer conocer a una alienígena-dijo Cat Noir cordial y respetuoso.

-yo soy dark del planeta Restizar es un honor-dijo dark muy respetuoso como un caballero antiguo.

-soy Quilaztli del planeta Aztecarus, es un honor conocerla-dijo Quilaztli muy solende.

-me llamo Scarabaeus segunda princesa de Egipto, del planeta arenas blancas-dijo Scarabaeus seria pero cortes.

-yo no se que es planeta pero soy el gran Maui semidiós cambia formas el héroe de todos-dijo Maui de una manera muy dramática.

-no se la razón por la que la mayoría de ustedes no me dicen sus nombres reales, pero entiendo que apenas nos conocimos asi que no hay muchas razones para que sean completamente sinceros, pero de ti Maui creo que ya había escuchado, aunque no estoy segura ya que mi prisma del conocimiento me a mostrado cerca de 15 Maui en distintas dimensiones-dijo Trung Nhi muy tranquila y pensativa.

-deben ser tristes imitadores ya que solo hay un verdadero Maui-dijo Maui nuevamente exagerado.

Aunque causo la extrañeza de todos los presentes.

-creo que hablo por todos al decir que aquí hay un grupo muy interesante-dijo dark serio.

-La verdad es que si 2 terrícolas, un Marimorus, una Aztecarus, un Restizanos, una Harenisca, y yo una los Iváyashi-dijo Trung Nhi curiosas.

-¿aunque la verdad pregunta es quien reunió este grupo?-pregunto ladybug pensativa.

-esa es la pregunta, y ¿para que?-dijo y pregunto Quilaztli igual de pensativa.

-siento que estamos apunto de averiguarlo-dijo Trung Nhi seria y mirando el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Cat Noir confundido y con el los demás.

Y antes que pudiera tener la respuesta una esfera una luz y sombra apareció en la habitación, tan súbitamente que sorprendió a la mayoría del grupo y poniéndolos en guardia.

-veo que mi apariencia los incomodo, dejen que tome una apariencia más amigable-dijo la esfera con una voz de ultratumba.

Tomando una forma mas humana de piel gris sin cabello 3 ojos sin boca, orejas puntiagudas, 4 brazos y en las manos 3 dedos, y su armadura es de un color negro con blanco, su altura es de 2 metros.

-¿tú que eres o quién eres?-pregunto dark por todos los presentes.

-soy un seres de luz y sombra un ser del equilibro, un equilibrador si tiene que llamarme de una forma puede ser FI y es el momento de que les explique por qué salve a la mayoría de su fin y para que reunir a esta equipo-dijo FI con una voz más mortales.

Fin cap 1 de guerra eterna.

Y es aquí donde la historia termina por ahora ya se verá si continuara y los personajes de Ladybug y Cat Noir Thomas Astruc y samg animation studio, y los personajes de los Iváyashi pertenece **Alquimistaarcano77** y todos los relacionado con los Iváyashi ya que es un buen amigo apreciado, y muchas gracias por la atención adiós y que dios los cuide en estos tiempo.


End file.
